Team Austin Falls Apart
by Puppydog2
Summary: What happens when Austin stops caring for ally. I love reviews
1. Chapter 1

Ally was working at the music store one evening when Trish and dez stormed in yelling at each other as usual. Ally raised her voice and said "have either of ya'll seen Austin. He was supposed to be here and hour ago and I was just concerned. Trish pretended to not know where Austin was but Dez in the other hand ignored Ally. Trish didn't no where Austin was but it was very unlike him to not show up to song write with Ally. Ally called Austin, he answered. Ally was concerned and also boiling with anger. Ally calmly but firmly said "where are you?" He explained that he was on a date with Cassidy. He mentioned that Dez and Trish knew! Ally started feeling like they were ignoring her and letting Cassidy take her place. Ally wanted to scream her guts out but would not do it in public. As soon as work was over, she hustled to close the store and run home. Once she was home she laid on her bed and started crying. She eventually cried herself to sleep. When she woke she found herself thinking about Austin and Cassidy! She wondered what the day going to be like. She hoped she wouldn't see Austin but secretly she wanted to see him one last time before... And


	2. Chapter 2

She wanted to see Him one last time before her Heart broke and she completely vanished to everyone. She now knew the gang didn't need her! She dragged herself out of bed and put on a pair of teal blue skinny jeans, red sleeveless tuop with black wedge shoes. She got to work three hours before she usually did. It was around 4:30am and she was getting the store opened up! Three hours later Austin walked in the store! He immediately made his way over to Ally. The first thing he noticed was her droopy eyes. He asked when did you get to the store? 4:30 Ally said. Astonished he said you never get here early. Why? Ally ignored Austin. She told him they were done being partners. He didn't believe what he was hearing. Austin was so confused and sad he left sonic boom. Ally was planning on giving Austin his last song that afternoon. She had just finished two songs the first she wrote for Austin to sing to her. It was called "One Last Dance" The other was ft her to sing to Austin. It was called "True Love" She couldn't wait to give the songs to him. She still wondered if there was a part of her that didn't want to say goodbye yet. Ally finished checking people out when someone she thought she'd never see came walking up. A boy from her past who was very ...


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;"T Trent Ally stammered. Hey Ally... Trent was cut off, Don't hey Ally me. Ally hated Trent because he would Bully or make fun of her! Austin had always stood up to her. Trent said "well dorkenstine" Tears threatened Ally eyes, she turned towards Austin who just stood there. He didn't stand up for her, he ran up to the practice room. As Austin reached for the door handle he heard a painful scream. He knew it was Ally, he turned around and darted down the stairs. He saw his girlfriend and Trent kissing while Ally struggled to get free from Eliot. He immediately helped Ally free, he then started screaming at Cassidy. He broke up with her but before he could talk to Ally, Ally had ran home to pack. Ally had secretly got accepted to MUNY. She was leaving and no one would know or care. As she left her house for the airport someone called out to her. She stopped and looked up to a car barreling towards her. She tried to run but it was to late the car had.../p 


	4. Chapter 4

The car had tried to hit her but she jumped before it hit her. Ally drift to sleep by the curb. Austin who was a few feet away ran towards her. She woke and stood up. Austin said are you ok. Ally said yes, I have to go. Thank you. Ally hopped on the plane an left everything behind. She wondered


	5. Chapter 5

She wondered what it would have been like if she had stayed. She landed in New York City, she grabbed her things and headed to MUNY. She got to MUNY and got her books and other things she needed. She headed to her room to find Trish and Dez sitting on her bed. They greeted each other. Hey Ally trish and dez said. Ally said hi back and why are you here. They replied that Austen had Left them in the dust because he went after Cassidy and wanted nothing to do with them. She said that's ashame. Dez said we are moving here to be close to you! Soon Ally, trish and Dez were friends again and doing everything together until one day a certain popstar showed up in New York to preform. Little did they know that something big was about to change there lives forever


End file.
